Old memories
by NewEstonia
Summary: Brennan is forced to work with Sully who's returned to the FBI. Mix in a bit of Cullen and Booth.


Since I'm a Sully-hater it's another story where Booth and Bones show Sully that he's not welcomed back.

Contains SPOILERS

**Disclaimer : Don't own Bones, belong to FOX**

It was just a few weeks after Booth's surgery. Booth still had no idea who Brennan was, but despite this Brennan had taken it upon herself to ensure that Booth got the best care possible. Even if it means she would be spending most of her nights at Booth's place in restless dreams about Booth never regaining his memory.

While Brennan didn't want to work with no-one besides Booth the FBI had found a body that seemed important. And as further insult the agent assigned to her was Agent Timothy Sullivan who had returned from his trip about a week after Booth's surgery. While Cullen understood Brennan's hostility he argued that since Booth was still out and Agent Perrotta was on an undercover operation Sully was the only one left who had successfully solved a case while working with Dr. Brennan.

However as Cullen came to check up on the case the next day he heard an argument that was held at alarmingly loud voices. Of course those involved were non other that Dr. Brennan and Agent Sullivan.

"What does it mean to you if I'm spending time taking care of Booth. We're not sleeping together and even if we were, we aren't partners at the moment, so there's no reason for you to be upset about that."

"So admit spending most of your free time with Booth. Is Booth more important than the case?"

"Yes, I'm spending most of my time with him. So what? And you should know that work has always come first to me. So what is it really about?"

"You want to know. OK. While I was on that boat the only thing I thought about was you. I just want another chance with you."

"So you leave for 3 years, no calls, e-mails or letters, then walk back in exactly at the moment when Booth's basically out of the picture and you expect me to just let you waltz back in? Is that so?"

"I'm just asking for a chance not you to confess undying love for me. Start small with a couple of dates and well see from there."

"I don't think so. You had your chance and you left. I'm not going to leave Booth just because we used to have sex."

"So you'd rather choose a guy who doesn't remember you, who has never had the balls to make a move on you and who spends more time in hospital than out of it."

This made Dr. Brennan angrier than anything Cullen had seen so far. He wondered if that's how the Valkyrie looks like. He didn't want to be in Sully's place.

"HE'S NEVER LEFT OR INTENTIONALLY HURT ME UNLIKE YOU."

This was met with the silence for the entire floor. Actually it was like the moment right before the biggest storm ever seen : extremely silent and tension running in the air like unlike anything else.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I asked you to come but you stayed because of Booth, am I right."

"YES, because he was the one who saved my life hours after having been blown up, found out the truth about my parents, dug me out when i was buried alive and took a bullet that was meant for me. Do you get the idea or do I need to continue."

"I get that part loud and clear but I was hoping that you'd still feel something for me. I didn't expect you to simply move on and start seeing others."

"It was three years. What did you expect from her, Sully?" hearing Booth's voice caused everyone to jump.

"Booth, what are you doing here and how did you get here?" concern was evident in her voice.

"I wanted to tell you something, but that can wait for a moment." with that he turned his attention back to Sully.

"Sully, I wanna make a deal with you. I'll ask you one question and if the answer is "No" I'll make sure that she goes to a date with you. I'll even pay for the dinner. But if the answer is "Yes" the you'll never bother her again. Right here, right now in front of them all. Do we have deal?"

Brennan looked at Booth like he was an alien but trusted him enough not to bother in. Sully on the other hand seemed both nervous and pleased. He thought that he could finally get a chance. "We have a deal. What's your question?"

"Since you left Brennan have had any sexual parters or in simpler terms have you had sex in the past three years? If you say no then I'm certain that you love her. Other way around and you have no right to expect her to wait on you." Everyone's eyes turned to Sully who had apparently lost his voice. He sputtered a couple of times then said "NO and we have a date on Friday."

"Not so fast Sully. Let's do it properly. Here's the Bible from my desk. Put your hand on it and say it now."

Again Sully said "No" and concern was evident on Brennan's face. Booth however had the biggest smile on his face. "So you don't have sex even when you're engaged?"

"What do you mean by that?" was Sully's sudden reply.

"Nothing at all. It's just that since I run MCU that means that all applications for a job in the MCU goes by me. And as a part of procedure I made a background check.I still remember how the procedure goes and how to perform a background check. And it turned out that you were engaged over there with an lady named Shelia Connors for over three months. And when I called her she told me that the reason for calling of the wedding was because you had sex with her best friend. So I guess you won't be having dinner with Bones on Friday."

"What did you call me?"

Booth's smile was bigger than she had ever seen before. It must hurt to smile like that. "The thing a wanted to talk to you. Well it seems that during the last night my memories started to return. At the moment it seems that they're all back in their place. Feels kinda funny remembering not remembering."

Next thing everyone saw was Brennan almost flying into Booth's arms. After a few minutes it seemed that she had no intention of removing herself. Over her head Booth saw how Sully was being told off by Cullen for not mentioning an engagement or violating that by having sex with someone else. Looking down he saw a pair of eyes and a small voice saying "Let's get out of here." He was more than happy to comply.


End file.
